Christmas Wishes
by forensicwafflez
Summary: The happening of Christmas in Titans Tower. Mainly BBxRae but i might throw in a couple others. Yes I am aware of the fact that it is not Christmas time but I really wanted to finish this. I fixed several things hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Now on with the story!

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 1

Raven let out a content sigh as her tea slid down her throat, but it only temporarily warmed her chilled body. She sat there sipping her tea and watching the snowfall over a surprisingly silent Jump City. It was one week before Christmas and the usual Christmas hustle and bustle had not yet began, as it was only six o'clock in the morning. She lifted her blue penguin mug a small gift from Beastboy last year. She smiled at the memory of her first Christmas when she could feel the joy of it all for herself. As an empath she had always tapped into her friend's emotions, and felt through them on such happy occasions.

She lifted her mug to take another sip only to find she had emptied it in the process of reminicing. She shivered without her source of heat. As she sat there in her black tank and flanel pajamas, she looked around for a blanket and found none, and not wanting to go in the basement by herself she found a large, deep green zip up hoodie and shrugged it on. She snuggled into it, wrapping it around herself and held it there, knowing by the warm feeling that wrapped around her it was definitely Beastboy's. She continues to watch the snowfall over the city as the lights died down and the sun rose.

Slowly but surely the Titan Tower came alive, with the other titans waking up and doing their morning routines. Robin was the first to come downstairs, immediately starting a pot of coffee and getting the newspaper from the stoop. He took the first sip of his coffee and then greeted her with "g'mornin." Raven chuckled at his rumpled flannel pajamas and tousled spikes going every which way. Cyborg and Starfire entered at the same time but through separate doors. Cyborg had changed in the past few years, perfecting a machine that shrunk his metal components and put them inside of faux human-like skin. Now to anyone else he appeared to be a normal well muscled, six foot ten African American. Okay maybe not normal but close enough to satisfy Cyborg. He had come up from the garage, meaning he had probably stayed at Titans East all night with Jinx. "Hey y'all! How's your morning? Want some waffles?" He boomed. Raven chuckled same ole loud Cy, and judging by his good mood he had definitely stayed all night. Starfire, who walked over to Raven carefully making sure she was not meditating before speaking, brought Raven out of her thoughts.

"Friend Raven, I was wondering if you would like to journey to the mall of shopping. You know to do the shopping for this great holiday season!" Starfire said this last part so loud that Raven just about fell over off the raised edge by the window. Starfire blushed a deep pink, very noticeable against her deep skin. "I am sorry friend Raven, you are not upset with me are you?" Raven surprised everyone including herself when she chuckled and stood up, "let me go put some pants on." "Oh glorious! I am most excited about the day of shopping that is upon us!" "Umm…Okay." Raven looked at her only female companion and shook her head in amusement at the aliens excitement.

Raven got up and walked over to the door she turned to Star, "I'll be down in five," The doors slid open and someone bumped into Raven almost knocking her flat on her back but two very strong, green arms caught her. "Whoa! Sorry bout that Rae I probably shouldn't have bolted through the door like tha…Hey my green sweater!" Raven rolled her eyes to hide her amusement at Beastboy's obvious case of ADD. "Yeah, you must have left it down here last night, I was cold and I couldn't find any blankets so I just grabbed it." The whole time she was speaking she was beginning to take off the sweatshirt. When Beastboy saw this he immediately jumped in, "Hey no don't worry about it, you can wear it." "Are you sure?" "Yeah go ahead Rae, I have fur I'm not going to get that cold." He said the last part with a chuckle then smiled at Raven and walked around her before he could be corrected on the use of her nickname. The two acted like this was an everyday occurrence, but their change in behavior towards each other had not gone unnoticed by the other titans.

Raven entered her room quickly going over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of dark bellbottoms and a green and black studded belt. She went to take off Beastboy's sweatshirt but quickly realized she didn't really want to. She went over to her closet and got in the bottom of her shoe collection pulling out her checkered Vans. This was the great part of less crime, no more leotards. This thought made her smile. She quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair then unzipped Beastboy's sweater showing the slightest bit of cleavage. Then she ran back over to her dresser grabbed her wallet and went back downstairs. As she came back in the door Cy looked up and grinned, "two minutes thirty eight seconds." "Nice, and why were you timing how long it takes me to get dressed?" "Umm…I need money so we bet on how long it would take you. Thanks for the fifty Rob." With that said Cyborg retreated to his garage with a smile on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned towards the others, "Okay Star, ready to go?" "Oh yes I am ready!" Suddenly, noticing Beastboys sideways glances at their friend an idea popped into Starfire's head, "I must say friend you look rather nice. Doesn't she friend Beastboy." Beastboy stuttered for a second, but he quickly corrected himself and without skipping another beat replied, "Yeah she looks pretty hot. If you promise to wear that shirt under there every time you can keep the sweatshirt." Though he was trying to sound suave a blush soon appeared on his cheeks and he walked out of the common room. Raven had nothing to say to this so she opted for turning and walking out of the tower silently.

Please Review!

-WaFfLeZ


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 2

Starfire grinned evilly at Raven's back as she exited the tower. She turned to Robin who was standing there in shock at how devious Starfire had just portrayed herself to be. "Star that was just plain wrong." Said Cy from his spot at the kitchen counter, where he was eating a breakfast nobody saw him make. As Robin looked at Cy in confusion he looked at him. "Sorry bird brain, if you hadn't been ogling Starfire, and buttin' into her buisiness I mighta made you some too." Starfire went to ask exactly what ogling ment, but a black claw shot through the door and drug her through the dorway.

Robin looked at Cyborg with a small but still very uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks. "How long have you known?" "Since her sister came." Cyborg said very matter of factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Robin had not known how he felt about her until a few months ago. "Why how long have you known you dug our little star bolt flinging princess?" "Since her birthday party." "Wow that's your two months to my two years, maybe you were in denial." Robin could only nod his head at the possibility. Him and Star would be going against anything Bruce had ever taught him. If you asked the incredible Batman dating was too dangerous. However, Star wasn't an ordinary human and even if the rules still applied he had always wanted to tell the almighty Dark Knight to kiss his a… "Dude are you still with me?" Asked Cyborg waving his hand in front of Robin's face. "Oh what? Yeah… Yeah I'm still with you." "Okay so what are you going to do about it?" "Umm…I'm not objecting to it totally but I'm going to do something nice for her around Christmas time.

Out of nowhere Beastboy came running in all decked out in his snow gear. The two boys laughed at him but still did as told when he yelled, "Gentlemen you must arm yourselves. Then under the cover of snow we shall journey to the might snow fort! Charge!" Beastboy yelled this but unfortunately as he ran full charge at them the automatic doors did not open and he plowed straight into them with an interesting clang. "Oww dudes that hurt." But he spoke this to an empty room, Cy and Robin were already gone to get ready.

What the hell was that!" Yelled Raven waiting till they were out of earshot to turn on her friend. "It was a compliment from friend Beastboy, I do not see how it matters to you." Raven was shocked, how could she had been that stupid to just walk right into that one. Starfire on the other hand was pleased with the outcome of the question. Ravens obvious shock told Starfire all she needed to know. "How long have you felt this way about friend Beastboy?" Raven answered by pulling the circular locket Beastboy had gotten her for her birthday and opened it. Inside was the penny he had given her during her ordeal with her father.

Starfire gasped at what she saw. "You have liked him for that long and you did not think to even mention it?" Raven shuffled her feet sheepishly, "no I mean we've been hanging out a lot more since then and I was just enjoying that. Besides how could someone like Beastboy like someone like me?" Starfire looked at her friend with slight pity in her eyes. "Raven you are smart, dedicated, strong, respectful, and beautiful. Someone like Beastboy treasures feelings of friendship and much more with people of your description. He would be a fool not to!" Starfire said this part so loudly that people on the street looked towards them with raised brows, and for once Raven didn't care. She smiled at her best friend with gratitude. "Thanks Star. So where do we start?"

Meanwhile back at the tower the guys glared across the cleared out field between them from the safety of their forts they had built. Robin looked across towards Beastboy, then to Cyborg. He grinned at Cyborg and nodded his head. They made a silent agreement for each other's truce. They were going to band together in hopes of reaching one goal, to find out how Beastboy really felt about Raven.

Beastboy looked out of his fortress and watched the exchange confused. It had always been a free for all so the fact that Cyborg and Robin seemed to be making a truce scared him. As his eyes darted back and forth between the two, he began to feel even more hurt than nervous. He knew it was stupid for this to hurt his feelings but he couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. This was the only real problem about there only being three guys in the house, someone was always being left out, and lately a little more than usual it was him. Robin and Cyborg always wanted to talk to their girlfriends or talk about them.

He watched for some sign that they were going to begin and received it when Robin and Cyborg looked towards each other and nodded. What they weren't counting on, however, was the fact that the whole time they had been talking, Beastboy had been preparing. He flung all of his hardened snowballs in their general direction. All was good and they were having fun until one of the snowballs, which in the frigid temperature was more like an iceball, nailed Robin right in the head. Both Cyborg and Beastboy watched in slow motion as their fearless leader dropped like a fly to a zapper. "Well, Grasstain looks like you've done it now." "What has friend Beastboy done?" Beastboy cringed at Starfire's voice as she and Raven entered the clearing with their shopping bags.

Well Thanks For Reading! Review Please!

WaFfLeZ


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 3

As Raven finished her healing mantra Beastboy instinctively hid behind her. He was nervous about what Robin would have to say when he woke up, being as he was the one that put him to sleep. Robin shifted and sat up. "Whoa I was out for a while, where's B.B.?" Cyborg reached behind Ravens cloak and pushed a shuddering Beastboy towards Robin. "Hey Beastboy. Nice throw." Robin raised a hand for a high five while everyone else sighed or rolled their eyes. Very cautiously Beastboy returned the gesture, going as far to turn away as their hands hit.

"I am happy you are not going to do the kicking of friend Beastboy's butt." Said Starfire before giving Robin an extremely friendly hug and exiting the room. Raven and Beastboy followed her out of the room murmuring quietly about wrapping presents. Cyborg looked over a Robin grinning. "What?" Asked Robin defensively, as Cyborg laughed. "I don't know who I'm gonna have to get together first: you and Star or B.B. and Raven." Robin grinned, "I don't need your help so I'd vote for the last one." Cyborg nodded knowing that BB and Raven were going to need a lot more than a gentle push.

Raven was about to enter her room when someone called out for her and she heard pounding footsteps. She turned and saw Beastboy slowing his pace as he neared her with his arms full of wrapping paper. Unfortunately he didn't quite get slowed down enough and he plowed her over and landed on top of her, wrapping paper flying everywhere. Beastboy looked into her violet eyes and chuckled nervously, "I would have caught you that time too, but my hands were kinda full." Raven just rolled her eyes and sat up, pushing him off of her. "Do you need something?"

She could tell something was up by the way he shifted nervously. "I need your help wrapping." "That's it, that's all you needed? You were in a hurry big enough to knock both of us over, just to ask me to help you wrap presents." She looked at Gar with an odd mixture of confusion as to why he asked her and amusement at how easily he got wound up about things. "Well yeah I mean last year all your presents were perfect and I was just like eureka I can have Raven help me wrap next year and look at that Rae I remembered." He finished his statement without taking a breath and Raven could do nothing but chuckle. "Okay Beastboy wait here."

Raven emerged from her room a few seconds later carrying a tub of boxes that were already taped shut in seperate boxes so nobody's gifts could be seen. She sat down crossing her legs on the carpet and turned towards Beastboy. "Are you ready to learn?" "Sure am Rae!" Beastboy replied cheerfully. People came and went and stared in astonishment as Raven held his hands where they needed to be to tape certain parts and directed him on how to get perfect corners.

Four Hours Later…

"Tada!" Cried Beastboy holding up a perfectly wrapped box. "Good job Beastboy," Raven said impressed with how determined and focused he had been for the past hour. Beastboy sighed and drooped his head, and Raven looked up concerned. "Whets wrong Beastboy?" "You're already done with all yours, that was my first one alone!" Beastboy half whined half shrieked the last part. Raven chuckled and chanted her mantra; suddenly all of the presents were being wrapped. Beastboy's eyes widened, "how are you doing that?" "You did try really hard and you only had a few left." "Well thanks Raven I wrapped the important one by myself. I'll talk to you later." Beastboy then waved and disappeared down the hall, Raven shook her head in astonishment.

Just as Beastboy left Starfire came around the corner with a large grin on her face. "I know it is a rather late notice friend Raven but we have been invited to the Christmas Eve Ball next Thursday night. I was wondering if you would like to re-adventure out into the frigid temperatures with me tomorrow. We must find a dress." Raven blinked dully then nodded. "Oh glorious I will begin making preparations for Thursday now." Raven then had a question pop into her mind. "What time is it?" "It is two o'clock in the morning on Saturday." "What, you mean me and Beastboy were wrapping..." "For four hours. Yes you were." Finished Starfire with a smile. "We should get some sleeping in before our journey to the mall of shopping tomorrow." Raven nodded in agreement before turning and entering her room.

The next day Raven awoke to the smell of herbal tea. Sitting up in her bed she saw her favorite penguin mug filled with steaming tea sitting next to her on her nightstand. Sitting next to it was a little card with hand drawn roses on it. It was from Beastboy thanking her for helping him out. She smiled but then paused wondering when Beastboy had learned to draw so well. Getting up and throwing on Beastboy's sweatshirt due to a lack of bathrobe. She decided to wait and shower before they left knowing that she could blow dry her hair easily, she wasn't awake enough to shower anyway. Walking into the common room she spotted Beastboy and immediately approached him to thank him. He looked up and smiled at her, "did your tea taste okay?" "Yes it was perfect, thank you. How come I've never seen you draw around the house?" Beastboy looked at her and smiled. "So you did notice they were hand drawn. Well, it's something I do mostly when I'm alone." Raven looked at him, "You do way to good of work for it to go unshared BB. Can I see your other pictures?" Beastboy looked down nervously, "if you want to I can show you right now before breakfast gets done, come on they're in my room." He reached out and grabbed Raven's hand before leading her out of the room silently. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the other titans.

That's all for now! The next chapter will be up soon I promise!

-WaFfLeZ


End file.
